Moovie Night
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: After Marshall's OK to the Prom, the cast of So Random!, under duress from prom queen Tawni, decide to throw another Prom. After what happened last time, Sonny's not looking forward to it, and Chad has another 'moment'. Chaddy Oneshot. 1st SWAC FF.


**Setting:** The following weekend after "Promises, Prom-misses"

**Summary:** After Marshall's OK to the Prom, the cast of So Random!, under duress from prom queen Tawni, decide to throw another Prom. After what happened last time, Sonny's not looking forward to it, and Chad has another 'moment'. Chaddy Oneshot.

**Warning:** First attempt at SWAC FF might be accidentally OOC

**Disclaimer:** I own only my mind....I think.

**Title: Moo-vie Night**

"SONNY!" Tawni yelled after discovering Sonny Monroe lying on the prop room couch brainstorming ideas for the next script. "What ARE you wearing?" Sonny looked down at herself.

"Umm, jeans, a T-shirt, and fuzzy socks." She stated calmly, sitting up.

"You're wearing THAT to Prom?"

"I'm not going Tawni."

"Why not?"

"After what happened last time?"

"You mean because you danced with Chad?" Tawni offered with an 'ick' face. Sonny laughed at the irony. Dancing with Chad had, in fact, been the highlight of the evening.

"No, Tawni, I meant because I got covered in mustard, had to dress up as a fish, and missed the entire Prom."

"Well this is your chance to make up for it. Let me make you pretty!" Sonny laughed.

"I'm not going, and why do you care?"

"Well, a little competition never hurt anyone, especially if that person is," She paused to reapply her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipstick, "Tawni Hart!"

"Well, now Tawni Hart will have all the boys to herself. How do you feel about that?" Tawni pulled out a pocket mirror from her purse and looked in to it.

"I look happy, but guilty...and pretty! I'll see you later." She awkwardly patted Sonny's shoulder.

"Try to have fun without me."

"Oh I will." She walked out. Sonny sighed at her friend and turned back to her notebook.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the Prom with a smirk. He looked good in a tux, if he did say so himself, and he did, frequently. He scanned the dance hall for someone he could make feel inferior. His bright blue eyes settled on the cast of So Random! and his smirk widened as he sauntered over to them.

"Randoms." He greeted. "Sonny." He continued as he was accustomed, then frowned. "Hey, where's Sonny?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the loss of his favorite Random.

"Why do you care?" Tawni asked, echoing Sonny's sentiment from earlier.

"I don't." He lied seamlessly, "I just want to annoy her, that's all."

"Sure, Chip, that's all." Nico said with a knowing grin, before dragging Grady away to the food table. Tawni sighed.

"If you must know," She told Chad, "Sonny decided not to come. She's in the prop room brainstorming ideas for our next sketch."

Tawni walked off with a smile on her face. She knew she wouldn't be seeing Chad Dylan Cooper again for the rest of the dance.

* * *

"Well, well," Chad clucked as he walked into the So Random! Prop Room, "What is Miss Sonshine Monroe doing here all by herself while the rest of Chuckle City, and those cooler than them, are partying it up?" Sonny sat up and glared at him.

"What do you want, Chad?" She asked. He grinned his most innocent and disarming smile.

"Sonny, Sonny, funny, little Sonny. Can't an amazingly handsome guy hang out with his favorite Random without the twenty questions?"

"Is that `amazingly handsome guy' you?"

"Of course!"

"Then no." Chad chuckled and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Ah. Come on, Monroe. You should feel honored that the one and only CDC is here talking to you instead of getting his party on."

"Why _are _you here?"

"I told you. I came to annoy you."

"Really, Chad? Did you really?"

"Yes, I really did."

"Because I think you were caring again."

"Was not." Chad mumbled, blushing at being caught. "Why don't you want to go?" He changed the subject. Sonny let him.

"Well, I guess I was worried that tonight would turn out even worse than last time."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Sonny laughed in spite of herself.

"Yeah, well, I had my chance at a perfect Prom and it was a disaster."

"I would have thought you of all people would believe in second chances."

"Maybe I don't want to spoil it."

"Spoil what?"

"The memories of last week's Prom."

"I thought you hated that night."

"Not all of it." She blushed and he grinned. "If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing."

"You're such a sappy romantic." She bumped his shoulder playfully.

"Says Mr. Drama himself." Chad smiled wider and his baby-blue eyes lit up ice blue with an idea.

"Stay here." He told Sonny, standing up and undoing his bow-tie. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Fine." Sonny said with a nod and a smile.

"Fine." Chad echoed with mirth in his voice.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" Chad paused at the door.

"Oh, we're so good." He disappeared. Sonny smiled to herself and put her sketchbook away.

* * *

"Right this way boys!" Chad called into the hallway as he walked backwards into the room.

He had changed into jeans and a faded T-shirt. It was the most normal clothes Sonny had seen him in, even if the jeans were designer. His arms were out in front of him and he was beckoning something forward with the hand that wasn't holding a DVD case.  
Two men entered, wheeling a large, flat screen TV and DVD player on a trolley. _So much for a normal guy. _Sonny thought watching amusedly. _At least he carried the DVD by himself._

"That's good right there, fella's." Chad said, stopping the movers with the TV right in front of the couch were Sonny sat. "Here. Now leave." He handed them both twenty dollar bills and ushered them out.

"What's all this?" Sonny asked as he say down next to her after turning on the TV and popping in the DVD.

"Movie night! You want popcorn? I can call someone." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I'm good, thanks."

Chad put his arm up on the back of the couch behind Sonny's shoulders. She blushed at the contact and leaned farther back against it, expecting him to move. He did, just not away. He instead moved closer to Sonny, while attempting to make it look like he was just stretching out his legs.

"What are we watching?" She asked trying to hid her blush.

"Oh, um, first one I grabbed." He looked down at the DVD case he had dropped on a pillow next to him. "Harry Potter Four?"

"Okay, sounds great, but Chad, you don't have to stay."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!" She said quickly, before blushing at Chad's smirk. "I just don't understand why you'd rather be here with me than at the dance."

"Its like I told you Sonny, I have moments." Sonny snuggled down for the movie, resting her head against Chad's shoulder and staring at the screen. There was a pause during which they both secretly enjoyed eachother's closeness, before Sonny piped up.

"You gunna' press play?"

"Right! Sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those of you who've read my writing before know that I am way out of my comfort zone on this one. Scifigeek is writing Disney! But come on! Who doesn't love the Sonny/Chad pairing?

Anyway thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too OOC because it was my first shot at it after all.

Peace out suckas! (couldn't resist)


End file.
